Wepon Night
by anneblack13
Summary: What happens when a powerful mutant gets captured by Striker?What happens when she becomes his next test subject? ( First in my X-night searys)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. (Marvel dose however.)

Chapter one (Night's )

I woke up and smiled. It was a nice day out. I pulled of my light blue sheets. I got out of my comfy bed and walked over to my large mirror and examined myself. I had light peach skin with no frecals. I did however have a ace of harts tattoo. It was odd because it was natural. Also the fact that it glowed like my eyes. When I got mad those two things would glow coulors in my eyes glue a vibrant blue. I also had odd hair. It went to my knees. It was also the same blue as my eyes, exactly. And when I got mad it would glow that vibrant blue. I had on a red PJ short set with a red top on. I clenched my fist tight. Three claws came from each hand. Three also came from each foot. You see I am not your tipiacal teen. I am a mutant. I walked over to my dresser and got dressed. I put on a deep red tbank top. I also put on black stretch pants and deep red chucks. Then I walked out. After I grabbed my blue back pack.

I was headed to school. Today I had a huge test. 'Take me now.' I thought. Mutants had bean disapering every were. Right now they were lucky. Sadly my plea did not work. I reached school and walked into class. I sat down right beside a girl with black Bob cut hair. She was dersed all goth like. She had skin so pail I doubted she ever played outside. I took out my note book and pencil case. I opened it up to a blank page and stared to doodle. "Night, what dose it equal?" Are teacher asked snapping me back into reality. "Ten!" I yelled startled. "No. But you will right the answer one hundred times." She yelled angerly.

After school I was told to stay back. Mom had bin told that I had detention. I was done my lines but had to stay. That was because all I had done was draw a red hart ace card. There was a tap at the window. I looked over and saw a man standing there. He has strong looking. He looked a lot like Victor. He grained showing his sharp teeth. I stood up and ran for it. 'I don't want to be taken anymore.' I pled. No such lick.

We had entered the half and my hair was glowing. Along with my eyes and tattoo. My tattoo was on my lower arm.

Victor udinly cut me off. 'No choose but to fight him.' I thought unsheathing my claws. Victor was taken aback but lunged all the same. He stabbed me in the chest hoping to kill me. Oddly I yanked his claws out and healed instantly. I was so distracted that I did not attack. But I was hit in the back of the head and was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. (Marvel dose however.)

Chapter two (Night's P.O.V)

I groned and tryed to open my eyes. There was a buzz from were Victor hit me. I opened my eyes fully. The/re was a slight silver tinge to everything. But it slowly faded. I she urged and sat up. I was in a orange prisnoners outfit. Startled I unsheathed my claws. I screamed when I saw that they were metal. This woke the prisoner beside Mr. He had shoulder length light brown hair, chocalat brown eyes, peac skin and the same prisoners outfit as me. He looked at me. "Why did you scream?" He asked woryed. "What did he do to me?" I yelled amgerly. _He turned you into some kind of wepon XV." He amsered. "Ten V?" I asked confused. He shrugged. "Were breeding out." He sudimly said. I nodded and told him my plan. He grained. " I'm Night by the way. Or you can call me Diamond Ace." I said kindly. "Remmy, or Gambit." Remmy ansered.

That night are plan was put into action. First Remmy and I broke the out of the cages. Then I took care of the guards. I send only halted. There was a little African girl. She had sparkling blue eyes and white hare. She was in a metal box. It onay had holed bog enuf to see her face. She looked trifyed. I could smell fear on her. Not just of Striker however. Of the box. Sub only her eyes turned wight and the box lit up from lightning. Remmy then stopped behind me. "We have to save her." I demanded. Remmy sighed nut nodded. He blue up the NOx and I cut of her hand cufs. She thanked us. Sudinly a guard ran up. Before me or Remmy could do anything the little girl attacked. The guard was electrocuted by lightning. "Your welcome. I'm Ororo by the way." The girl said sweatly. We ran of with her flying ahead.

After a long run -fligjt for Ororo- we were out side. "We have to swim." Remmy sighed. I picked Jim up by his arms and flu off. Or or followed.

'Night go left.' I her sudinly wen we were inland a bit. We all went that way.

After a bit we arrived at a mansion. It was made out of mossy stone. Then a bauld man in a weal chare came out of the dore. He had kind blue eyes and peach skin. He had on a wight t-shirts and black logos pants on. "I see you have made it safely. I am Charles Xavier. I am also cald Profesor X.I am a mutant like you." The man informed us. "There are more of them back there. On difrent rooms. But those ones were hevaly guarded." I informed the professor. "Well you three should rest up. The medical lab is in the basement. Just take the elevator down then look for Hank. You won't miss him." The professor told us. 'Thank you.' We said telepathicaly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. (Marvel dose however.)

Chapter three (Night's P.O.V)

After we were checked for wounds we were taken to are rooms. The rooms were large but I was to tired to really pay attention. My bed had been made and I flopped douw on it. Falling asleep instantly.

The next day I sat up and opened my eyes. There was that silver tinge. But like the first time it was gone quickly. 'Professor.' I called out thrue thought. 'Yes Night.' He answered. 'Why do I get the silver tinge?' I asked. 'I wish I could tell you that. But I don't know myself.' He sighed sadly. 'Come down to the danger room for some training. Bring whatever you need.'

I quickly found my way to the danjor room. "Ah, there you are. Now let's get started." The professor grained leading me in. "Danjer room simulation Bergen." A robotic voice said thru the specers. Sudinly a lot of lasrers were in front of me. 'I have to find the exit. So far to easy.' I thought unshetning my claws. I destroyed were the lasers were coming from.

I continued to run until I fell into a pit. I tryed to clime with my claws but they would not hold. I whether my claws and thought. This was going to be tricky. I started to run in sercals to think. I was going really fas after a second. I relied that I could probably walk on the walls. I ran up the wall and arownd the corner.

I instintaly found myself fight in fog. I looked arownd but could not see anything. 'So much for easy.' I thought with a sigh. Sudinly the fog cleared at my willing. I ran on.

I then finally saw the exit. But standing in the way was a large black robot. A sentanal robot. I stared at it with surprise. Sudinly two blasts came from my eyes. Both that vibrant blue. I knew my hair and tattoo were also glowing. The sentanal blue up. I ran to the exit having stopped the blasts.

I looked at the professor. He smialed at me. "Would you like to stay and watch Ororo's and Remmy's runs?" The professor ofered and I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. (Marvel dose however.)

Chapter four (Night's P.O.V)

After a wile Ororo and Remmy were finished there training. Remmy did good until he got to the fog. It took him a wile to figure out what way to go. Otherwise he was awesome. Ororo was also good until the pit. She panicked for a bit until she looked up. She was fine afterwords. "We have to save the kids." I hissed. "But your all just kids yourself." The professor sighed. And he would have Ben right. I was just fourteen years old. Gambit was eight teen years old. Ororo was twelve. But I was not letting that get in my way. "We near to train." I hired and the professor nodded. So we spent the rest of the rest of the weak training. After two weeks I be leaved us ready.

In the living room the professor sat. I walked in and set up a chess game. "If you want to play I have one extra rule." I said and he looked at me confused. "Go easy on me. I suck at chess." I said to the professors amusement. "We really do need to save them." I said after are game. The professor had one. "I under stand that but you and your friends are still just kids." He countered. Then it hit me. After what we had saw, we were not kids. We had matured. "We were kids Charles. But after what we have gone thru back there. We are not lids any longer. Were trained now. We are X-men" I said a victory speech. "X-men?" Charles asked. "X from your last name." I admited. Charles signed and called Ororo and Remmy.

Once they got there I stared to talk. " We are due in number but big in strength and defence." I said then I started to talk to each person individually. " Ororo, you have the power to control whether. I am impesed . Your code name should be Storm." I told Ororo who nodded. "Remmy, you turn potenshal energy into magnetic energy casing the obgect to explode. You are also a amazing gambler. I believe that's why you are calls Gambit." I told Remmy and he nodded. "Night, you started with three powers." Ororo started. "But now you have more then you can imagine." The professor continued catching on. "And with your natural tattoo and glow." Remmy added. "Thats why you are, Diamond Ace." They finished as one. "Let's move out." I said and we got into the huge plane that came from the grownd.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. (Marvel dose however.)

Chapter five (Night's P.O.V)

The rescue mission had bin a compleat sucses. Now students ran around the halls free to have fun. I was lying on the couch doodling when someone walked up to me. He had short messy light brown hair and light skin. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and blue jeans. He has on ruby cortez sunglasses. "Hello Scott." I created happily. "Thank you for saving us." He said happy. I nodded in gratitudute. "Your welcome." I replayed hugging the boy. Life was going to get strange.

* * *

Stick arownd for my next book in the searys. Night tooth.


End file.
